Love me, Mr N
by CapitalP
Summary: I lost my mom. My one and only reason of living. However after 14 years without knowing my dad, he came home. Inviting me to take care of me. But to my surprise, I suddenly being transferred to a camp full of kids around my age, and having two half-brothers. A handsome hero and a huge cyclop. Well, that's fine. But to fall for a guy who is in love with your own brother is so not co


Let me tell you a story

This is my life

My shitty life.

Well, lets start with... myself and how I can end up... here.

My name is Love. Lovender Grey.

I am 15 years old. And living in Malaysia.

All time Summer, Malaysia.

But one day, my mom and I decided to live in America. So we moved.

For 15 years, I had been living only in one season. But now I have 4 seasons to worry about. It was hard at first coz im not use to cold. But now, im fine.

Well, I thought I will live with my mom for the rest of my life without worrying who my dad is. Because, I have no interest knowing someone who left his own family for 14 years. I had asked my mom before about who my dad is. That when I was 5 years old. I saw my friend's father always sent her to school, so I get a bit... jealous.

But, my mom never answer my question properly. She only said, "Your dad is working somewhere far far away. That's why he is not here." Then I will asked, "How far?" "Very far."

And... that's it. If I wanted to ask more, she will ignore it or start crying. So I stop asking. Stop wondering.

I always get bullied by a group of girls. Why? Because of my eyes. Well, you see, I always wear contact lens. A black contact lens. This is because, my eyes, are weird. My eyes are deep green sea colour. But what make it weirder, my eyes can change shape. Depending on my mood. Especially if I am angry, my eyes will turn into like a snake's eyes. I don't know why but according to my mom, she said it was a gift. A gift from god. I don't even know if I believe in god. But if that what my mother said, I believe in her.

However, one day, some misfortune happened. My mom was sick. She had always been sick. But that day, was worse than before. She can't breathe, she can't move. She paralysed. When I saw her in that state, I get scare. I tried to help her... but nothing worked. I called ambulance. And once we were in the hospital and my mom was put in the emergency room for awhile. A doctor came and see me.

"I'm sorry."

I lost my mom. I lost my one and only reason of living. She...dead.

For a month, I locked myself. Without going to school or seeing anyone. I stopped living.

Until, a magical thing happened. A man came to my house. Without knocking, without ringing the bell. Without unlocking the door. He was there. Sitting on my dad's favourite sofa. Well, you see, since I was a kid, my mom always said that this blue sea sofa can't be seated to anyone. It is a special sofa made only for my dad. She said, this is my dad's favorite. Even I, never ever touch it. But this man, a middle age man, without warning, he sat on it like the sofa was meant for him.

"Henna." I can hear he mentioned my mom's name. He looked so sad. So much in pain. Like he just lost his... wife? Immediately, I stood in front of him. "Dad?"

With a small grin on his face. He is my dad. Dad is home. He's back. I should hug him. I should tell him how I miss him so much. How I have been wanting to see him for my whole life. Dad, mom and me in this house, living like a normal family. But...

"Why are here?" "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY?!"

I shouted. I was angry. Extremely... angry. Furious. No love, just angry. Slowly, tears fell. I was trembling. Shivered. I cant believe, my dad was here, AFTER MY MOM DEAD!

Without answering my question, he rose. He looked at me. Then he embraced me. Lightly, warmly. I struggled at first. Struggling to be free. I don't want his affection. I don't want to be showered by his love right now. I want to know where he was all this time. Throwing my mom away without even once coming home. Without any news all call or anything.

"Come with me."

Suddenly, everything went quiet. What did he said?

"Come with me, Love. I'll take care of you."

=to be continued=


End file.
